


a dream's reality

by Rethira



Category: Final Fantasy X, Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies down on the grass and stares up at the blue sky and hopes that maybe the Calm Yuca will bring will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream's reality

**Author's Note:**

> you should probably have full knowledge of Immortal Rain and FFX before reading this

“Don’t worry, Rain,” Yuca says, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

There’s a sort of serenity in Macalania.

Yuca summons Shiva in Guadosalam and tells Freya to go on to the Farplane. He sits outside, holding Shiva’s hand, and when Freya doesn’t move he says, “Go on. I’m sure Mayu’s waiting for you.”

Freya bites her lip and turns. “Rain, come on.”

He looks between her and Yuca, but Yuca’s already got his eyes closed and his head resting on Shiva’s shoulder. Shiva herself meets Rain’s gaze. After a moment, Rain follows after Freya.

 

“Well, of course,” Freya says. “Honestly Rain, if Yuca asked me to become a fayth for him-” She cuts off. Downstairs, Yuca talks to the priestess and the children. Tells them goodbye.

“I know, Freya,” Rain replies. She’d do anything if Yuca asked her to. And he’d do anything she asked him to.

 

“You love Freya,” Yuca murmurs.

Rain laughs a little awkwardly. “Y-yeah. A little.”

“I am sorry,” Yuca replies.

 

There’s a celebration happening in Luca – a blitzball tournament or something, but Yuca’s never cared for the sport and Rain’s never seen a game at all. Freya only protests that they need a rest before heading for Mi’ihen Highroad, and even that’s a half-hearted one.

Yuca walks around at night. He never slept much, even when they were little, and these days.... Well, Rain can’t remember the last time he saw Yuca sleep.

He’s easy to find, though. No-one else has aeons settled around them. Ifrit and Valefor; Ifrit resting at Yuca’s feet, like he’s some great loyal dog, and Valefor perched on a fence railing, as if she’s a bird no larger than a seagull.

“Did I wake you?” Yuca asks.

Rain shrugs. “Um, we are your guardians. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m always alone,” Yuca replies.

 

Freya isn’t there anymore.

Yuca takes Rain’s hand and says, “I’m going to take you somewhere secret,” and Rain doesn’t even protest that they should go to the Calm Lands immediately.

It’s not much more than a cave. A warm cave, with interesting patterns on the walls. Yuca asks, “Do you like it?”

“It’s nice,” Rain replies truthfully. “We should... we should go, Yuca.”

“Soon,” Yuca promises. “I’m glad you like it here, Rain,” Yuca continues. A knife slides through Rain’s ribs. “I’m sorry about this.”

Rain falls to the floor. The last thing he sees is Yuca’s face.

 

In the Calm Lands, Yuca summons Ixion and rides him – Ixion’s hooves crash like thunder as they cross the plain. Freya climbs onto a chocobo and rides as fast as she can after him, laughing.

Rain just waits. He lies down on the grass and stares up at the blue sky and hopes that maybe the Calm Yuca will bring will last forever.

 

There’s another summoner on Djose Highroad. She greets Yuca with a hard, nasty sort of smile, and asks him, overly sweetly, if he thinks he can beat Sin.

“Of course he will,” Freya snaps.

The summoner looks at Freya and sneers. “Awfully confident, aren’t you?”

Freya scowls. “Yuca will do it. Yuca will defeat Sin.”

“We shall see.”

The summoner leaves with her guardians, not even sparing them a backward glance.

 

Mayu smiles at Freya in the Farplane.

“Why did she die?” Freya asks. “Why did she die?”

 

Yuca smiles when he summons Valefor. He strokes her head and whispers something to her; for a moment, Yuca looks utterly at peace.

Then he looks up and calls, “Rain, come over and stroke her!”

There are a few disapproving murmurs, but what’s Rain going to do? Not listen to Yuca? Besides, Valefor holds still and steady, Yuca’s hand knotted in her fur and she’s- She’s soft, when Yuca presses Rain’s hand to her head.

“She’s beautiful,” Rain whispers.

Yuca smiles again. “She likes you.”

Rain wants to ask how Yuca can tell, but Valefor twitches under his fingers, utters a soft noise and slowly disappears.

 

The day after they leave Bevelle, Freya says to Yuca, “You haven’t summoned Bahamut.”

“No,” Yuca replies absently.

And he doesn’t.

 

And then there is Yunalesca.

Freya steps forward and she says, “I will become the Final Aeon.”

“No,” Rain doesn’t say.

Yuca looks at him, and Rain doesn’t say anything at all.

 

“You see,” Yuca says, “summoners are Spira’s hope. But you’re _my_ hope, Rain. And I won’t let my hope die.” He smiles. “Don’t worry, Rain,” he says, “I’ll see you soon.”

And there is nothing Rain can do to stop the doors from closing.

In his prison of stone, Rain weeps.

 

...

 

...

 

The door creaks open. Rain’s aware of it, just about. There hasn’t been anything to be aware of for so long.

A small voice says, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

When he opens his eyes, there’s a little girl in muddy, torn clothes. She smiles when she sees him. “You’re floating,” she says, with all the confidence of the very young.  
 _  
Yes_ , Rain agrees. _I’m waiting for someone._

The little girl frowns. “How long have you been waiting?”  
 _  
I don’t know_.

The little girl’s frown deepens. “Well, I’ll just have to wait with you. What’s your name?”

Rain blinks, and replies, _Rain_.

 

When Yuca comes back, Machika leaps to her feet and shouts, “You’re late!”

Yuca stares at her.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Machika snaps. “You made Rain wait for hundreds of years and you’re not even going to say _sorry_?”

Yuca looks over to Rain.  
 _  
Hello, Yuca. I missed you._

Yuca smiles. “I missed you too, Rain. I’m sorry I took so long.”

Machika sniffs. “That’s better. Next time you make Rain wait I’m going to make you so sorry, mister.”

“I won’t,” Yuca promises. He looks right up at Rain, holds out his hand and says, “Shall we go?”

Rain takes his hand and murmurs, _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus](http://kratosaurioned.tumblr.com/post/87804608770/bonus-for-a-dreams-reality-more-yuca-has)


End file.
